Belief
by UnNamedEmotions
Summary: Summary: "I hurt you guys. Everyone of you...I don't think I should be here." After the events of "Citadel of Doom" Doubts run high in Raimundo and only one person can comfort him. RaiKim OneShot


**Disclaimer- I own nothing in relation to the show! If I did, then it would not be getting a reboot with new characters and the old series would not have stopped and there would be more of RaiKim. **

**Apologies in advance if my spelling is a bit off due to a weirdo programme I have :)**

Summary: _"I hurt you guys. Everyone of you...I don't think I should be here."_ _Doubts run high in Raimundo and only one person can comfort him. RaiKim_

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS **

The blades of grass blew slightly in the wind,dancing in the calm breeze that controlled them. The scenery of vast hills, tress and lakes have been restored to their natural beauty, soaking in the serenity of the earth and basking in the sun's radiant glow. The world was once again at peace from the Heylin side.

Wuya,the Heyling Witch, was trapped in Dashi's magic puzzlebox, fated to stay trapped for eternity, burried under the rubble of her once, thriving palace that she had gained during her breif time of control. That seemed to be the only place that was still surrounded by darkness, almost a warning to stay away.

The wind picked up around the landscape, the trees rustling with a great force. Cherry Blossoms again bloomed and were floating around the air, covering the hills. They scattered far and near, making trails to the Xiaolin Temple.

The Xiaolin Temple was a place of tranquility, or so it was meant to be. Young warriors frm afar and near came together in order to train to be dragons and defeat evil to save the world. Omi, the dragon of water. Clay, the dragon of the earth. Kimiko, the dragon of fire and Raimundo, the dragon of the wind.  
Master Fung had brought them together to train as a team, to fight as one and combine the natural elements to defend the world.

What Master Fung hadn't planned on was Raimundo...

Raimundo was the rebellious Xiaolin monk from Rio, Brazil. He lacked self control and restrain of his anger and annoyance, especially to one younger monk, Omi. His careless thoughts and actions led him straight in to the arms of Wuya, who claimed him for herself, tricked him into turning her in to her natural formand take over the world...all at the cost of his friends.

The wind blew with a greater force, pushing the trees harder and harder, cracking ever so slightly due to the power. All the wind drew back to one force at the Xiaolin Temple: Raimundo.

The tanned boy was leaning against the blossom tree at the back of the temple, wind wrapping around him securely as he gazed upon the small pond infront of him. His deep green eyes were clouded with anger as the wind made the water before him ripple. He was too lost in his power to notice the group of people watching him from afar.

"We should talk to him." A soft voice called.

"Kimiko, I believe that to be a most bad idea." Omi stated, his eyes closed in discomfort at the scene before him.

"Gee, I have to agree with Omi, Kimiko. Raimundo is more wound up than a bull at the rodeo." Clay said, scratching his head. His southern twang itching at Kimiko's ears.

The petite, dark headed girl sighed and turned to her teacher, pleading slightly. "Master Fung?"

Master Fung bowed slightly to her. "I believe that this is not my place young ones" With that he walked off, Dojo following closely behind.

Kimiko frowned, some help Master Fung was. Athough he was right, Raimundo was already welcomed back to the temple by Master Fung with open arms. Omi and Clay on the other hand were not as forgiving...

"I fear Raimundo may not be so easily trusted again" Omi's voice broke Kimiko from her thoughts.

She turned to him, anger evident in her eyes. "How could you say that Omi? Rai...Raimundo saved us in the end, he was tricked. He is here now..."

She was cut off by Clay's scoff. "I don't know Kimiko. He betrayed us. Of course we will have him back on the team, we just think that he is worth being watched over." He rested his hand on her shoulder but she immediately shrugged it off.

"It was a momentary lapse, this is Raimundo we are talking about. He is not evil!" She seethed at them both. "You may all have your differences, but he was always there for you."

"Until recently, yes." Omi sighed.

"Well, I am not giving up on him. I never did." She brushed past both boys and headed straight toward the cherry blossom tree with the troubled boy planted at its roots. "If you will excuse me."

As soon as Kimiko neared the tree, she felt the wind on her skin much mroe prominently than before.

_'This cannot be good.'_ she thought, picking up her pace.

Raimundo was before her, his knees brought up to his chest, hands wrapped around them with his head burried deep, his breathing heavy. She slowly reached her small hand out to him and placed it on his back.

The wind stopped abruptly.

The tanned skin boy looked up to her, his messy brown locks covering his face, mouth set in to a grim line.  
Kimiko's chest hurt as she looked at him. She brought her hand up to brush his hair out of his face and gave him a weak smile.

Deep emerald met crystal blue. Raimundo stared at her uncertain for a few beats before he suddenly crashed into her, his arms wrapping themselves tightly around her petite waist. Kimiko gasped at the sudden movement but allowed Raimundo to clutch on to her. She moved her hands through his hair, smoothing and scratching scalp every now and then, trying to calm down his heavy breathing. She felt his tense body begin to drop in to a state of relaxation. She smiled to herself slightly.

Since day one, Raimundo had been overly cocky and yet, incredibly charming. She hadn't understood the attraction to him at first, but over the few months she had been at the temple, She began to discover new sides to Raimundo. He was very intelligent, he proved that after studying the scroll to the Shen Gong Wu. He was compassionate to Omi, although at first they did not get along, she noticed that their relationship was almost...brotherly. She had to chuckle at the numerous times Omi would get on Raimundo's nerves for getting slang wrong or would bash at his confidence.

Raimundo was full of confidence, he was the strongest of all of us when it came down to it. He would always cheer us on and push us to do our best...He nver doubted my ability to be the dragon of fire when the others made jokes about me being a female.  
His compliments seemed to roll off his tongue in that beautiful accent of his, hearing him call her _girl_ made her blush. Not that she would ever admit that to him...she had to prove that she was not easily distracted by typical feminine distractions...like boys.

When Raimundo fell to the Heylin side, she became at loss of what to do, she never thought that Raimundo would be evil. She thought that Raimundo had lost his way and would always come back...and he did. She had no idea what possessed him to cross to the Heylin side, she knew Wuya had tricked him...manipulated him but she thought he was too strong for that.

"I'm sorry Kimi." She blinked from her thoughts and focused on the boy hugging her. "I'm so sorry." His voice rang out.

"Hey" Kimiko stopped her hand movements in his har and broke apart from him, placing a soft hand under his chin to look at her. "Hey now, It's okay." She smiled at him, her thumb rubbing circles along his jawline.

He breathed in deeply and sighed, allowing his head to lean in to her touch before breaking away sharply. "No" He casted his eyes to the ground, head haging down. "It's not"

"Rai" She said helplessly, trying again to get him to look at her.

"No Kimi." He looked up at her eyes again. His green eyes drowning with guilt."I hurt you guys. Everyone of you...I don't think I should be here."

She gasped and grasped his face in her hands. "Raimundo Pedrosa, you take that back right now." Her eyes blazen, the fire within her building with the shock of his words.

He brought his hands up to clutch at her wrists, holding her hands to his face. "I shouldn't be here Kimi." His voice barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Her own voice soft. "Rai, Why did you join her?"

He scrunched his eyes closed, unable to look at her. "Omi is right. I aint' a Xiaolin apprentice... I aint' ready. I don't belong here, Kimi. I don't think I ever will."

Kimiko rubbed the soft skin of his cheeks and whispered to him, hushing him. "Rai, Forget about what Omi said. Who cares if your not ready right now. You will be. You belong here Raimundo... you were chosen to be the dragon of wind."

"But I.."

She pressed a finger to his lips and smiled. "Interupt me and you will be playing with fire Pedrosa." She felt him shake with a small chuckle, his eyes lighten with amusement. Removing her finger from his lips, satisfied he would listen, she continued. "_You_ were chosen. You are worth it Rai. You belong here with us because you were destined for greatness. You saved the world already Rai."

"I put it in danger in the first place Kimi." He sighed

"But you saved it. You learned from your mistakes Rai. Don't give up on yourself... I believe in you...I always have." She smiled at him brightly.

Raimundo was shocked. Kimiko had believed in him all this time...even when he was with Wuya on the Heylin side...and now, she still believed in him.  
Kimiko was always there for the team, She was like a mother hen to Omi, a sister to Clay and...to Raimundo...Kimiko felt like his own guardian.  
She was a picture of beauty, he had always noticed that. At first he thought she was materialistic and a snob but, he was shocked to find she was insecure about her femininity and was so hot headed and down to earth. She was always so...driven.  
Raimundo has always liked that about her, she could be so soft and sweet and beautiful but at the same time be so driven and kick ass.

"Kimi." Raimundo reached up and took her hands in his, caressing her hands with his thumbs. "I'm sorry that I hurt you.

She smiled sincerely at him. "It's okay Rai. Maybe one day I can return the favour" She joked and playfully shoved him backwards with their joint hands.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm sure you would win."

"Of course I would" she laughed.

Raimundo's smile turned into a large grin as he gazed at her.

_'My God she is beautiful'_

"DINNER TIME" Both teens jumped as they heard Clay's voice boom from the other end of the temple. Raimundo immediatley shot up, embarassed by the fright he was given and offered his hand out to Kimiko, raising his from the ground.

She gladly accepted and once up, let go on Raimundo's hand and brought him in for a hug. Raimundo gently brought his hands around her wasit and sighed. "Thank You Kimi." He breathed.

He then felt a pair of warm lips on his cheek and he froze, eyes wide. Heart racing. Kimiko smiled brightly at him. "Always" she breathed. "Don't give up, Rai."

With that she turned away and began to walk in the direction of the dining area, leaving Rai stunned and standing in one place.

Rai raised a hand to his cheek and stared after Kimiko. He grinned and whispered "wind."

The wind picked up around Kimiko and she suddenly found herself flung back and crahsed in to Raimundo's strong arms. "Rai, what..."

Wasting no time, Raimundo cut Kimiko off, spun her around in his arms so that she was facing him, placed a hand on her cheek, bent downand crashed his lips on hers.

Kimiko's heart was racing. she brought her hands up, one clutching the back of Raimundo's neck and the other clutching the front of his robes, bring him down with more force.

Raimundo gently lifted her up from the ground so that they were at eye level, he held on to her tighter and tilted his head to deepent he kiss. Kimiko complied, feelign the fire burnign within her, she couldn't get enough of him. With her fingers knotted in his messy brown locks, she tugged slightly, elicting a moan from Raimundo, she sighed in content.

"GUYS. HURRY BEFORE THE FOOD IS GONE"

The broke apart at the sound of Clay's voice, breathing heavily, desprately trying to catch their breath. Raimundo grinned brightly at Kimiko and gently placed her on the ground, keeping his arm around her for a moment longer to keep her balance.

He leanded down, placing his lips to her ear and whispered to her softly "Never." Before stalking off in the direction of Clay's voice.

Kimiko was frozen on the spot replaying what has just happened in her head. Her fingers brushed over her lips to find them rather swollen. She burst out into a wide smile, feeling the wind dance around her lightly.

"_Don't give up Rai..."_

"...Never"

Raimundo wasn't going anywhere.

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

**So, first story in agesssssss. Need to get a hang of this writing thing. Recently just watched the show again cause I use to LOVE it. Still do. And I really just love this pairing. RAIKIM.**

I would say more but I am at a loss of words right now! So lemme know what you think. :)

UnNamedEmotions - xx


End file.
